


Kara gets a tamagotchi!

by RuffioRocks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffioRocks/pseuds/RuffioRocks
Summary: Kara wants a puppy but she simply doesnt have the time, so Lena buys her a tamagotchi, but it proves to be a little bit more complicated than she originally thought!





	Kara gets a tamagotchi!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one, im basing the tamogothi Lena gets Kara off of the one i had as a kid. You couldn't pause them so my mum had to take care of it while i was at school!

Kara was desperate to have a pet, but Alex and Lena told her that it simply wasn't practical. Kara is hardly ever at home, when she isn’t running around National City chasing down leads for stories she’s out being Supergirl. Kara knows they are right but she isn’t happy about it. For the next few weeks Lena and Alex are forced to watch Kara mope around, Alex rolls her eyes at Kara being silly, but Lena can’t bare to see Kara this sad. On a visit to the Luthor Family Hospital Lena sees a little girl playing with a small hand held device, she curiously asks what the toy is and the little girl tells her its a tamagotchi. Lena has never heard of such a thing, so the little girl explains that its a digital pet she can raise and feed, play with and teach tricks to. That’s when it hits Lena, this is the perfect solution to Kara’s pet problem! She thanks the little girl and bids her goodbye, the little girl however shouts after her and warns her that the pets can die if they arent taken care of properly! Chuckling to herself Lena tells the little girl she will be careful! 

Lena calls her personal shopper and asks her to go to the toy store and pick up a tamagotchi, preferably one that hatches into a puppy. She also sends lots of new toys to the children’s ward as a thankyou to the little girl. Later that night Lena goes round to Kara’s loft and she presents Kara with the tamagotchi. Kara is ecstatic! It may not be a real puppy but she loves that Lena has done this for her, and she will be able to prove to both Lena and Alex she can totally do both her jobs and take care of a pet! Lena is so happy and pleased with herself that she’s managed to make her precious and adorable Kara so happy! 

Things go well to begin with, the pet hatches into a golden retriever puppy that Kara promptly names ‘Krypto’. She learns to feed and play with him and teaches him some tricks. Unfortunately ‘Krypto’ is a very demanding digital pet, he always wants to be fed and played with (its not lost on Lena and Alex that this digital pet is so much like its owner). Kara takes the thing every where with her, she is caught feeding him at work which does not impress James, but its not a serious problem. But thats only the beginning, Kara drops everything the moment she hears Krypto beeping for some food or for attention. She takes him on dates with Lena, she brings him to game nights, she even interrupts sex with Lena once because Krypto needed the bathroom, Lena was NOT impressed and Kara was regulated to the couch for the night, when Lena came out to tell her she was forgiven she saw Kara lying on the couch playing and talking to the damned digital pet! 

Things become really serious though when Krypto ends up at the DEO and Kara stops paying attention to Jonn and Alex. She even stopped in the middle of a fight to feed Krypto. Alex had had enough and she banned Krypto from the DEO. Kara is devastated! She has to go to the DEO but she can’t take Krypto with her, and he needs constant attention or he’ll die! ‘He’ll die Alex!!’ ‘Its a bloody toy Kara! Reset it!’ James follows Alex’s lead and bans Krypto from Cat Co as well. Kara turns up at L Corp for lunch with Lena all sulky and Lena asks what on earth is the matter? After she learns Krypto isnt allowed at either one of Kara’s jobs anymore she is at a bit of a loss for words, she wants make Kara smile again and tell her its OK to take Krypto to work, but she doesn’t want to make things uncomfortable between her and James, and she certainly doesn’t want to set a precedent for allowing toys to be brought to work! Kara starts to cry, ‘he’ll die Lena!’ Lena rationally knows that Krypto is a toy, he can be reset and the issue will be resolved, but Kara isnt seeing it like that, she put a lot of time and effort into getting Krypto exactly as she wanted him! Lena tells Kara she wishes she could help, thats when Kara suddenly looks up and a smile spreads across her face! ‘Lena!! You could take care of him!!’ Lena is taken back by that ‘erm.. Kara?’ ‘Its perfect Lena!! You are your own boss! No one can tell you to put him away!’ She is looking so longingly at Lena that Lena simply cant say no, she knows she is going to regret this! But she smiles and says ‘OK Kara, Krypto can stay here with me’. Kara bounces up and down with glee and wraps Lena in the tightest of hugs. 

Lena knew she was going to regret this! That damned toy beeps non stop! Even a real dog doesnt need to eat that many times a day! It really was just like its adorable but pain in the ass owner! Lena finds herself taking Krypto into her board meetings with her because she left him in her office one time and Kara heard him beeping for food. Lena had come back into her office to a very unimpressed Kara. She tried leaving the toy with Jess but even Jess has her limits and Lena found Krypto lying on her desk when she got back from a meeting. Lena knew the final straw had come when she was presenting a proposal to an investor and Krypto wouldn’t stop beeping!! Oh no the damned thing had to go! But she couldn’t just tell Kara she wasn’t looking after him anymore. So instead she hacks into Krypto’s settings, she takes the afternoon off and modifies him so that Kara can put him on pause so she can live her life and only deal with Krypto when she has the time to. She also adjusts the life span and makes sure that Krypto can not die no matter what Kara does or if he is neglected. 

Kara at first is a little miffed that Lena risked Krypto’s precious little life by messing with his settings. But when she learns that Krypto can no longer die and she can put him on pause. She can finally have him back with her and still do both her jobs. Alex is thankful that Kara is now focused back on the job, James is glad Kara is no longer writing ‘Krypto’ in all her of her articles and Lena is glad that her and Kara’s sexy time is not getting interrupted anymore, because Kara has been warned that Krypto is to be put on indefinite pause while she and Kara are together, and he is definitely banned from their bedroom!!


End file.
